We've Met
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Max/Jude ATU songfic for 'I've Just Seen a Face.' Help yourself..AN inside


**Okay...my first Across The Universe fic... it's a song fic for one song in the movie.**

**Natalie...if you're reading this, go away...you'll shoot me...no, really.  
Kylie...you may want to as well. Unless you won't tell Nat..**

**Anywho... I tweaked the lyrics a bit to have it fit the situation. I feel bad messing with some of the greatest songs on the planet, but here it is...  
(Please, if you want to yell at me about it, PM me...don't review...flames hurt.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Across The Universe, or "I've Just Seen A Face".**

Beta-ed by my awesome beta spncsifreak! Thanks for leaving em that awesome note man...

**

* * *

**

**We've Met**

_I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met__  
__He's just the boy for me and I want all the world to see we've met __  
__Mm mm mm mmm mm_

When Max and Jude first met, nothing very 'story-book' happened.  
No fireworks in the eyes. Nothing. Max told him where to find his father.

The second time...when Max was saved and they had the time to know each other...that's when sparks started flying.  
That's when they, at least one of them, realized that something more could happen here.

_Had it been another day__  
__I might have looked the other way__  
__and I'd have never been aware __  
__But as it is I'll dream of him tonight __  
__Di di di did di_

_Falling, yes I am falling and he keeps calling me back again_

Once Jude had an invite home, he knew that something other than just 'hanging out' with Max would be in order.  
After he met Lucy, and spoke to her, though, he had a lot more on his plate than he thought.  
"Max really likes you." She said.  
"I've never seen him so happy before. He glowing, and you two haven't even done anything!"  
She giggles a lot, he concluded.

_I have never known the like of this  
I've been alone and I have missed things and kept out of sight  
But other boys were never quite like this  
Da da n'da n'da'n'da_

Its not like Jude was an outcast in Liverpool. He was far from it. He knew his way around the...human body, but Max brought something out in him he never had before. Max made him laugh and get trashed. Jude had never done half of the stuff before he met the man.

Max just loved being able to see Jude all the time. After the prying eyes of the 'rents, and Lucy, he moved in with his Englishman as soon as he could. Sadie gave him the best situation: Sharing a room. This made Max a very happy boy, and Max happy meant the world spun, or at least to Jude.

_Falling, yes I am falling and he keeps calling me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling and he keeps calling me back again_

When Max went off to Vietnam, Jude was devestated. He couldn't stand a day without Max sleeping next to him, let alone the length of the War. Then Jude was shipped off. 'Lucy and her god-damn protests.' he cursed. Back in Liverpool he could barely stand telling his mum that the love of his life was in the War, and might die. He could hardly admit it to himself.

Max fought in that war. Fought hard so he could come home and see his Jude.  
Then once he got shot and went into the hospital, Lucy told him about Jude being deported. Max went into a depression. He said it was the War.

It wasn't.

_I've just seen a face  
I can't forget the time or place where we just met  
He's just the boy for me  
and I want all the world to see we've met  
Hm hm hm na na na_

Jude walked down the street to a ship that was to take him to America, a ship that he knew would take him back to his Max and make everything right again.

_Falling, yes I am falling and he keeps calling me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling and he keeps calling me back again_

"MAX!" Jude screamed happily, once he saw him_._

_"_Jude!" Max replied, just as happy to see Jude.  
They hugged. Although he knew they would do so much more later.

"You don't look too messed up." Jude joked.

"Well, everything below the neck works fine." Max teased with a glint in his eye.

"Want to test that theory?" Jude asked.

"Wait until after the party, please..." Max sighed.

_Oh falling, yes I am falling and he keeps calling me back again_

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I wrote another one and I will try to get that out as soon as i can.  
Dark Cascade**


End file.
